Something is Wrong Here
Something is Wrong Here is the first case of Alternate Reality and the first case overrall. It is the first case of the Constantinople District Plot The case behind with us joining the police force and Chief Peter Nurryson welcoming us to the force, as we're told to meet the Sultan Mustafa V as that's his orders, so they head to the throne room, and find Sultan Mustafa V cut in half, the team added new Sultan Suleiman III to the suspect list, and investigated Mustafa's bedroom, where diplomat Talarul to the suspect list and WaItress Miray Kaya to the suspect list the team then investigated the center of the city, where they added Suleiman's childhood best friend Ibrahim Shylue and homeless man Shuroo to the suspect list The team then investigated the victim's bedroom, where they spoke to Suleiman again, Suleiman told the team that he was glad Mustafa was dead, he told the team that Mustafa was a tyrant, he reduced freedom of speech to almost nothing, he had Armenians killed just because of their birth, and he had made sure only Muslims could get high paying jobs, Suleiman was glad Mustafa was gone for his tyranny. The team also spoke to Talarul, who told the team that Mustafa didn't allow him to go on a diplomatic mission to the Italian Empire, due to the fact he was nice to a Armenian. The team looked at the center of the city again, and spoke to Miray Kaya, who told the team that Mustafa was planning on killing LBGT citizens, and that included her, so she tried to get Mustafa V to change his mind, he didn't. They also spoke to Ibrahim, who told the team that Mustafa anted to enslave him just so he could annoy Suleiman,luckily Suleiman and Ibrahim got him to not enslave him, finally the team soke to Shuroo, who told the team that Mustafa was planning on having all men over the age of 50, with the exception of Mustafa himself, executed so the Empire could have young people and not old ones The team then arrested Shuroo for the murder, Shuroo told the team that he wasn't just some random homeless guy, he was Mustafa's younger brother, and in the 70s, Mustafa ordered his execution so he wouldn't challenge the throne, over 40 years later, Shuroo was still alive and he wanted vengeance, so he grabbed the statue of Osman I, and cut Mustafa in half, he was senteaned to 47 years in prison by Judge Micheal Harroe. The team then learned from Talarul that the item needed for Suleiman's formal succession to the throne was missing, he fears it may still be at the crime scene, the team then went to the crime scene and found a pile, upon digging into the pile, the team found a broken crown, that upon restoration was confirmed to be genuine by Cengiz Geulona, and Talarul, who thanked the team for preventing a possible succesion crisis While this was happening the team discovered that the Empire hadn't had a Grand Vizier since the death of Mehmed IV in 1926, so the country had been operating without a Vizier for 98 years, the team then went to Suleiman III, and asked him if there was any chance for the Ottoman Empire to get a Grand Vizier, Suleiman said that he could, he just needs to be formally crowned sultan first So the team had to wait until the coronation of Suleiman III, the new Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, after this Suleiman made Ibrahim Shylue Grand Vizier of the Ottoman Empire, which was seen as a good thing by the team Summary 'Victim: Mustafa V' 'Weapon: Statue of Osman I 'Killer: Shuroo ' Suspects Suleiman III 'Victim's son' The suspect eats spaghetti The suspect is Muslim The suspect listens to Mozart Talarul 'Diplomat' The suspect eats spaghetti The suspect is Muslim The suspect listens to Mozart Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a scarf Miray Kaya 'Waitress ' The suspect eats spaghetti Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a scarf Ibrahim Shylue 'Suleiman's best friend' The suspect eats spaghetti The suspect is Muslim The suspect listens to Mozart Shuroo 'Homeless man' The suspect eats spaghetti The suspect is Muslim The suspect listens to Mozart Suspects appearance THe suspect wears a scarf Killer's profile The Killer eats spaghetti The Killer is Muslim The Killer listens to Mozart The Killer wears a scarf The Killer's blood type is O+ Trivia Steps Trivia